


"Dizzy"

by saymynamjoon



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forest Sex, Glade, Glader Slang, Gladers, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, In the Maze, Kissing, M/M, Minho is tired of Thomas' bullshit, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Sickfic, Smut, newtmas - Freeform, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saymynamjoon/pseuds/saymynamjoon
Summary: Thomas smirked, leaning in closer to Newt so their faces were almost touching “well I wasn’t lying I do feel a bit love sick.”Newt rolled his eyes at his cheesy remark, but didn’t back away this time.“I think I need a visit from Dr. Newt.” He whispered, Newt shivered.





	"Dizzy"

Thomas and Minho had been running in the maze for a total of 10 minutes and Thomas was already distracted. They decided that they had been running in the maze for too long so Alby let them take two days off. Of course, he spent those two days with his boyfriend Newt and now not being able to spend all day with him is really affecting his train of thought.

“Alright so what I was thinking, since it’s our first day back in the maze-” they had slowed down running and Minho started to say something to Thomas, before he zoned out completely.

He couldn’t get his mind off of the brit. When Thomas had his days off he spent them in the garden with Newt. Although he was second-in-command, he spent most of his days in the gardens with the other Track-Hoes. When working with them, Newt really worked HARD. Thomas couldn’t get the image out of his head, his boyfriend, all sweaty and sexy, pulling weeds and carrying heavy buckets of water. Because of the heat he was nearly shirtless everyday, he would take off his shirt leaving him in just his orange, sleeveless shirt. 

He would do anything to be with him right now. He could just run out of the maze right now and go be with him. He could just see the shocked look on Newt’s face when he ran over to him and pulled him in for a kiss, he’d wait until none of the others were around and he’d pick Newt up and carry him into the deadheads, where they would-

“Thomas!”

Thomas was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard the taller male calling his name. Minho was standing in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of his face “Dude, come on, don’t zone out on me.”

“Sorry Minho” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck “guess I’m just a little distracted.”

Minho rolled his eyes “Yeah I can tell, it’s our first day back shank, you can’t be slacking off on me now.”

“Sorry” Thomas mumbled.

“Let’s just keep going, section 6 is open today.” Minho noted, he began running, Thomas followed him sighing.

Thomas trailed behind Minho, making sure to keep an eye on the runner in front of him, the last thing he wanted to do was get lost. He had done it once before, and he almost didn’t make it out of the maze. He was almost positive he wasn’t going to make it by the time the walls closed but then in the crowd waiting for him outside the maze, cheering for him to keep running. He saw Newt, right in front of everyone, screaming as loud as he could, tears trailing down his face. 

That was all the encouragement he needed, he felt all of his energy restore and he sprinted as fast as he could, through the closing walls, and into Newt’s arms. That’s the only place he wanted to be right now.

The last thing he remembered was Minho leading him up a flight of stairs and the next thing he knew, the wind was taken out of him as Minho had grabbed the back of his shirt collar and hauled him back into reality.

“What the hell was that Thomas?!” Minho shouted.

It took Thomas a few moments to catch his breath before he realized what happened, he almost had ran off the end of one of the walls and Minho had saved him.

“Minho...I’m s-”

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it Thomas, you could have died. Newt would have had my head on a stick.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “What’s wrong with you today.”

“I guess I just keep thinking about-”

“Newt?” Minho guessed. “Give me your bag Thomas.”

“What?”

“Hand it over”

Thomas reluctantly obliged, removing his bag and handing it to Minho. He took it and slung it over his back, along with his own “go back to the glade Thomas, take a day and be with him, and then tomorrow you better be ready to run. No distractions.”

Thomas smiled “thanks Minho.”

“Yeah whatever” Minho scoffed, continuing to run.

Thomas stood up and ran the opposite way, he ran as fast as he could and within minutes he was back in the glade. 

“Thomas?” a familiar voice asked. Thomas recognized it immediately and turned to face them “Hey chuck.”

“What’s going on?” He asked, slightly worried, “why are you back so early? Where’s Minho? Is everything okay?”

Thomas put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly “everything’s fine Chuck, I just uh- wasn’t feeling too great. I was um...dizzy, Minho let me come back to the glade.”

“Oh few” Chuck sighed in relief “Are you okay though? Want me to get Clint or Jeff?”

“No no I’m fine Chuck. I’m just gonna go rest for awhile.”

“Oh okay.”

“Hey Chuck you haven’t seen Newt have you?” The older boy asked, looking around to see if he could locate his blonde boyfriend.

Chuck thought for a moment “Oh, yeah! Last I saw he was in the gardens with Zart.”

“Thanks Chuck.”

Thomas ran across the glade, heading towards the gardens, ignoring some of the weird looks he got from Gally and some of the other builders.

Once he got about halfway across the glade, he saw Newt in the gardens. It looked like he was busy picking weeds, Thomas could see Zart working away beside him, he waited until Zart left to dig up some fertilizer before he confidently strolled over to his boyfriend. He walked around the homestead and creeped up on Newt, sneaking up behind him and wrapping his arms around him “I was looking for you.” He whispered.

Newt whipped around surprised, “Bloody hell Tommy, you scared the klunk out of me.”

Thomas chuckled tightening his grip on the smaller boy and pulling him closer “Sorry” he mumbled.

Newt placed his hand on Thomas’ chest and lightly pushed away from him “what are you doing here? Why aren’t you running?”

“Oh, Minho let me come back because I was feeling dizzy.”

He noticed the look of concern on Newt’s face. “Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?”

“No, I’m okay.” He smiled.

Newt raised a brow questioningly. He gasped and slapped Thomas’ chest lightly “Tommy! Did you lie so you could come hang out with me?”

Thomas smirked, leaning in closer to Newt so their faces were almost touching “well I wasn’t lying I do feel a bit love sick.”

Newt rolled his eyes at his cheesy remark, but didn’t back away this time.

“I think I need a visit from Dr. Newt.” He whispered, Newt shivered.

“Thomas I need to work.” Newt said sternly.

“You’ve been working hard all day.” Thomas noted, rubbing his hands up and down Newt’s arm, causing goosebumps to appear. “Take a break.”

“I can’t Tommy, as second-in-command it’s my job- mph” Newt was cut off as Thomas pressed their lips together, leading to a short makeout session in the middle of the gardens. They eventually pulled apart, Newt looked up at Thomas “m-maybe we could move this somewhere else” Newt stuttered.

Thomas smirked. Grabbing Newt’s hand and pulling him out of the garden and towards the deadheads, passing Zart on their way who gave them a knowing look and rolled his eyes.

Once they got to the deadheads Thomas wasted no time before connecting their lips once more. He ran his tongue over Newt’s bottom lip asking for entrance and Newt obliged. They continued this for a few minutes, without realizing it, Thomas was slowly backing them up, Newt didn’t realize this until he felt his back press up against a nearby tree.

Thomas pulled back and looked at the boy in front of him, smirking. He leaned down and attached his lips to Newt’s neck, sucking the skin just above his collar bone, enjoying the sounds that Newt is making above him. He nipped at the skin, causing Newt to moan loudly, throwing his head back against the tree.

Thomas began to trail kisses back up his neck, under his chin and eventually back to his lips. “Tommy” Newt moaned “you’re gonna leave marks.”

Thomas smirked, leaning down closer to Newt, pausing when their lips were just barely touching “It’s too late for that.” He purred. Newt whines, pulling Thomas closer to him, deepening the kiss. His hands began to roam down Thomas’ torso, his fingers ghosting over the soft fabric of Thomas’ shirt. He slipped his hands under his shirt, his hands exploring the brunette’s skin. He grabbed a hold of the bottom of Thomas’ shirt, tugging at it “this...needs to...come...off” he demanded between breaths.

Thomas breaks the kiss, lifting his arms above his head allowing Newt to pull off his shirt. He then did the same with Newt’s, pulling it off and throwing it behind them. He connected their lips once more, tongues battling for dominance. His hands found themselves in Newt’s hair, tugging and twisting his fingers, causing Newt to moan and buck his hips against Thomas’.

Thomas sank down to his knees, positioning himself in front of Newt’s groin. “Do you want this?” he asked, huskily, his breath against the (now seemingly) thin fabric of Newt’s pants. Thomas looked up at Newt, he looked perfect, his lips were swollen, his hair sticking up in every direction, his eyes full of need. 

“God yes.” He whispered, his voice shaky “please, Tommy, please.”

Thomas smiled wickedly, that’s all he needed to hear. He slowly unbuttoned the smaller boys pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. Thomas slowly started working, he slowly ran his tongue around his shaft, licking a stripe up Newts erection, enjoying the moans coming from Newt. He pushed Newt’s hips back against the tree, holding them down to stop him from bucking his hips before taking all of him into his mouth.

“Oh shuck Thomas.” Newt exclaimed, not caring if any of the other Gladers heard him at this point. The feeling of Thomas’ warm mouth around him, made him want to explode. If Thomas didn’t stop soon Newt might not make it. Thomas’ head bobbed up and down, moaning around Newt’s cock, Newt could feel the heat building up in his lower half. 

“Tommy, I’m gonna-” Thomas didn’t stop though, he continued swirling his tongue around it, slowly moving his way back up, very gently scraping his teeth against Newt’s shaft. Driving Newt insance. 

“BLOODY HELL THOMAS” Newt moaned, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Newt cried out Thomas’ name, dissolving into pleasure, spewing his load into Thomas’ mouth. Thomas could feel Newt pulsing inside his mouth, and eventually let go with a ‘pop’. 

He pulled back and sat on the forest floor, both of them panting heavily. He looked up and made eye contact with Newt. Thomas’ lips with dark and wet with Saliva. He licked his lips and stood back up planting a gentle kiss on Newt’s lips. 

Newt broke the kiss first, their foreheads against each other “I bloody love you Tommy.” He panted. Thomas smiled widely “I love you too, now let’s go.” He pulled away. “Before Alby gets pissed off.”

Newt chuckled, pulling his boxers and pants back up and grabbing his shirt, pulling it back over his head. He grabbed Thomas’ and tossed it to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the Gladers sat together, enjoying the meal that Frypan had made for them, everyone talking and having a good time. Newt and Thomas sat beside each other as always, Newt’s hand was resting on top of Thomas’ on the seat. Minho and Chuck sat across from them, as well as Alby, Zart, Clint and Winston.

“So Thomas.” Minho began, the signature evil look on his face “are you feeling any better?”

“Oh yeah” Thomas laughed nervously “I feel great.”

He noticed the smiled on the other Gladers faces.

“Thomas here’s a suggestion for you.” Alby spoke, “next time you feel ‘dizzy’ why don’t you just sit down and take a break.”

“Yeah.” Zart joined in “instead of coming back to suck on the second-in-command’s neck” that earned many snickers from the other gladers.

Newt’s face turned beet red, his hand flew to his neck where Thomas had left the hickey, he gave Thomas a look like ‘I told you so’

“I-uhm, uh” Thomas was a stuttering mess he didn’t know what to say.

“It’s not even that” Gally groaned “you guys are shucking loud.”

Thomas turned to Newt and smiled smugly, “that’s on you Newtie.”


End file.
